Gruvia Week 2014
by KeyofAce
Summary: Seven one-shots about Gray and Juvia, and the relationship they share. Fluff, angst, humor and love are sure to follow wherever these two end up! Rated M to be safe as I am not sure what may come, enjoy!
1. Ambiguous

So I just found out it is Gruvia week and I am very excited to write for it. It took me a good couple of hours to write for the prompt (Ambiguous) and I am somewhat happy with the outcome. I went with the idea of Juvia being confused by Gray's words in Crocus to Lyon, which were "Don't go taking what's mine! I hope you all enjoy. Please Review and favorite, I get giddy when I see a review!

* * *

Gray sat in his usual seat, drinking his usual iced water on a usual day at Fairy Tail. His friends were doing their usual thing; Natsu being an idiot as usual, Lucy being a prima donna as usual, Erza keeping people in line as usual, hell even Happy was saying "Aye sir!" as often as was usual. Everyone was being their same old usual selves. Yes, everyone was being as usual as ever and yet for some reason Gray himself felt unusual. Something was bugging him and yet he could not put one icy finger on what it was. His thoughts were broken when he felt a gentle poke on his shoulder, he looked up and there was Mirajane standing behind the bar with a big smile.

"What's wrong Gray? Out of everyone here, you're the least chilled out." She asked in her melodious voice.

"Oh hey Mira, I'm not sure to be honest, something is just nagging at me." Gray replied, sighing.

"Could it be that the reason you feel that way is because something isn't nagging at you?" She gave a knowing smile.

"What on earth are you talking about Mira?" asked a semi-indignant Gray.

"Nothing, nothing," she giggled, "on another note, do you know where Juvia is?"

Gray eyed her for a second then he realised that she was teasing him.

"Whatever, I'm heading home. Have a nice day Mira." And with that he walked out the door of Fairy Tail.

Shedding his jacket unconsciously, Gray wandered the streets of Magnolia desperately trying to find something to do. Why did today have to feel so dull? More importantly why did he feel the same nagging feeling as before? He knew what it was that Mira was hinting at but that couldn't be it, he knew this wasn't because Juvia wasn't around. Stupid Mira putting ideas into my head, he thought, ticked that she had started this thought process. It's not that he didn't like Juvia; it was simply that he didn't know what he thought about the blue haired girl. Sure she was gorgeous with long blue hair, deep, beautiful eyes and a pair of breasts to die for but Gray wasn't so keen on the idea of her stalking and how she put him on a pedestal. He was a normal guy and he didn't like to be treated as higher.  
"Gray-sama!" it was as if his thoughts had summoned her.

"Juvia?" he turned around to see her running towards him in a pair of dark blue short-shorts and a powder-blue tank top.

… Bouncy… he thought before she latched onto his arm. Then he noticed the looks on every males face and felt a pang of anger. One asshole even had the gall to wolf whistle at her. Gray untangled his arm from her and walked up to the bastard, slamming his fist as hard as he possibly could into his now broken face.

"Don't go perving on what's mine!" He shouted, loud enough so that all the males in the vicinity could hear him and thanks to his little display, they all found the ground, walls, the sky, and trees much more interesting. To put further emphasis on what he had just said, he put his arm around her waist and pulled her very close, to her drooling delight, before hurrying her off to somewhere secluded.

"Juvia what are you wearing?" he asked through his teeth, the whole time he held her close her very large assets were pushed against his side.

"Gray-sama does not like it? Cana-san said that this would make you hot for me." She said, almost too innocently. Of course Cana would have had something to do with this.

"It's not that I don't like it," his face turning very red, "it's that other people like it a lot, specifically other males."

"Oh! Is that why Gray-sama said "Don't go perving on what's mine!"?" She imitated his voice hilariously. He looked away further and she continued.

"By the way Gray-sama, why did you say that again?" She was biting her lower lip adorably and he was confused.

"What do you mean again? I haven't said that before." She looked dejected.

"Juvia understands, sorry Gray-sama." She turned around and walked away, her eyes watering up. She was about to let those tears fall when he felt his hand close around her wrist.

"Juvia, tell me what's wrong." It wasn't a question, it was a command.

"Gray-sama wouldn't understand, it's stupid."

"Juvia, I want to know."

"Fine, if Gray-sama must know, when we were in Crocus and Lyon interrupted us when we were about to go and eat by dragging me away, you said don't go taking away what's mine. Juvia didn't know what you meant, but she hoped, Gray-sama, she hoped that it meant maybe you were starting to feel like she was feeling. When you became protective of Juvia today and told that guy not to go perving on what is yours, Juvia felt so happy that you wanted to be protective of her and even possessive of her. Saying that she was yours made her so happy… but if Gray-sama doesn't remember then maybe it isn't true."

"Juvia…"

"No, Gray-sama, it was Juvia's fault for getting the wrong meaning from what you said. Juvia is sorry, please let go of her wrist."

But he didn't. Instead he pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her possessively. She shuddered and leaned into his hug, ecstatic that she got to be so close to her beloved Gray.

"Juvia, listen, I'm not great with expressing my feelings or anything like that, not nearly as adept at it as you are but I will admit that when Lyon stole you away I felt jealous, extremely jealous, and not just because we have a childhood rivalry, I would have felt that way if it were anyone. And when that pervert wolf whistled at you I felt enraged. You always look really beautiful but in those shorts that show off your amazing legs and that top that shows off your bust, well you look really sexy and you can easily attract the wrong kind of guy. I know it's not my place but I hate when guys look at you like they did."  
"Gray-sama is possessive of Juvia?"

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"Does that mean Gray-sama likes Juvia?"

"I don't know, honestly, but I do feel something for you. Will you give me some time to think about it?"

"Yes, Juvia will give Gray-sama all the time he needs."

* * *

Well I hope you all enjoyed the read, I'm glad I get to write for Gruvia this year as I only started Fairy Tail late last year. As always I really appreciate reviews and favorites, they make me giddy.

Thanks,

KeyofAce


	2. Nervous

Her we go, prompt 2: Nervous. I have decided to keep this as one continued story for the time being. As always, review and favourite if you like it, if not then that's cool too.

I also forgot to disclaim in the last one so in case I forget again, I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters, they are the property of Hiro Mashima and TV Tokyo, this is simply a fanbased work.

Enjoy!

* * *

The night was cool, gentle clouds blanketing the sky as Gray Fullbuster adjusted his dress shirt. It was an itchy, uncomfortable thing Erza forced him to buy. He hated it but Erza had told him he would need clothes like this for missions, and Lucy swore to him that he looked good in and that it suited him so who was he to argue. The shirt itself was white, after all that was his colour, and it went well with his favourite white Jacket and dark pants. He made an effort of tucking the shirt into his pants and pulling the belt tight. It wouldn't do to lose his shirt on his date with Juvia, well at least not at the start. Pulling his necklace out he let it hang gently over his collar and left the top two buttons undone. _Smart and casual, nice work Fullbuster_, he thought with a cheeky grin as he exited his apartment.

Magnolia was a bustling city most of the time, but the streets had a quiet beauty to them on this night. Gray shoved his hands in his pockets and walked for Fairy Hills, being on time a point of pride for him. He disliked being early and loathed being late so he meant to be there at seven like he said he would be. It was six now so he assumed he would wait around a little near Fairy Hills so as not to pressure Juvia. A cool wind blew past his face and Gray knew that was a good sign, anything cold meant good things for him. What wasn't a good sign however, was the droplet of rain that landed right on his face, followed by another, then another and suddenly a very light shower fell on him.

"Shit, _Ice Make Umbrella!_"

A large sigh broke through the halls of Fairy Hills as the five girls packed tightly into the small, very blue and very "Gray" apartment filtered through Juvia's wardrobe, trying to find something for the girl to wear. Lucy told the water mage to wear something revealing and sexy to heat up the cold mage; Erza suggested that she wear something tasteful but also tightfitting to highlight her gorgeous figure, Lisanna said that she should wear whatever as she looks great in anything, and finally Mira suggested she wear a sexy bikini or lacy nightgown. Everyone deadpanned.

"Juvia must wear something sexy for her date with Gray-sama, but it should also be classy and refined like Mira-san's dress or Erza-san's formal dress. If Juvia wears anything like what Lucy wears, he will think badly of her," Lucy pulled her shocked and indignant face while Juvia giggled at her and added "Gray-sama chose Juvia, she wins."

"I was never after him in the first place…" Lucy mumbled.

"Juvia just pick something already or I will pick it for you." Erza stated with her usual dominant demeanour.

"But Juvia is so nervous, she has no idea what to do and she thinks she is changing the weather with her nervousness. The clouds are patchy and she thinks it may have started lightly drizzling. If Gray-sama is caught out in the rain, Juvia will not forgive herself." The bluenette began as she trembled a bit.

"Juvia, it's ok, we'll find something but we have to do it quick." Lisanna said, wrapping her arm around Juvia's shoulders.

That's when she saw it.

"That one!" Juvia remarked. It was perfect, a deep blue that matched her hair perfectly, with a low cut neck that showed her cleavage just enough to tease him, the dress going just past her knees with no arms. She loved it.

Putting it on quickly over her blue lingerie (because you never know) she checked herself in the mirror and smiled, perfect. All that was left was for Gray to love it. She decided to forget her hat and thanking her friends with a hug, grabbed her purse and walked out the door bubbling with excitement and just in time to meet Gray. Walking down the steps quickly, she pushed the Fairy Hills doors open and to her utter horror it was raining. _NO! Juvia has ruined her chance with Gray-sama, this is so unfair_ thought a distraught Juvia and as if to correct her suspicions, Gray was nowhere in sight. Water began to pelt harder as she felt dread envelop her until suddenly it stopped.

"Can't have you getting all soaked when you've taken the time to look so gorgeous."

"Gray-sama!" she smiled due to seeing him and hearing his compliment, and hugged him. Looking up she saw a beautiful ice umbrella with the Fairy Tail stamp on all eight sections. Once again he had stopped the rain.

"C'mon Juvia, we'll be late if we don't get a move on." Gray said as he wrapped his right arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"Yes, Gray-sama." Said the blushing girl, it was so nice to be pressed against him like that. She had never felt so safe, so fulfilled, or so nervous. Sure he had complimented her on how she looked, shielded her from the rain and even pulled her tight against him, initiating physical contact, but what was _she_ doing? All she had done was cause the rain, which was probably going to make them late for dinner, and made him use up some of his magic.

"What's up Juvia? Shouldn't you be smiling ear to ear or something? Like I said before you are much better at expressing your feelings than I am in case you can't tell, I have a pretty big grin." He turned his face to her, showing an expression she hadn't seen on him before, was it joy? Or was it anticipation, she couldn't tell.

"Juvia is sorry, Gray-sama, she is just a bit nervous after all. This is her first date with Gray-sama and she really wants it to be perfect, only that she can't help but feel like she is bringing you down with the rain." She mumbled.

He stopped in his tracks, gently lifted her chin up and looked deep into her eyes.

"I _like_ the rain. The rain is crazy, loud, wet, cold and powerful. But it's also refreshing, sometimes warm, cleansing and gentle. You are the rain Juvia," he dispelled his umbrella, heavy rain pouring on them, "and I don't care if I am surrounded by it, drenched by it or if I get sick from it because it shares the same qualities as you. It's _beautiful_."

And with that he kissed her, hard. She was shocked at first but like the water, flowed into it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and crossed them at the wrists as his hands found her waist, pulling her into him. She didn't faint or lose the strength in her legs as feared she might, instead pushing into him with all the force she could muster, her heart roaring in triumph. When he finally broke apart for air, she mewled at the loss of his lips, wanting more before she noticed it was no longer raining; rather that beautiful, crisp, white snow was falling all around her.

"And if you truly hate the rain so much," he licked an icicle off her nose, "then I will just have to turn it to snow."

Juvia was crying tears of joy now, feeling a sensation deep inside that she had never known before in her life. If possible her adoration for Gray had skyrocketed. How could he be so _perfect_? It seemed almost as if she didn't deserve him, after all Fairy Tail had Lucy, Erza, Cana and Mira. Shaking these thoughts from her head, she knew that Gray was honest and wouldn't take her out for nothing, he _did_ care for her.

"I'm so glad you gave me time to think on you, Juvi." He said as he collapsed against her shoulder.

"Gray-sama!" she exclaimed, suddenly worried.

"Don't worry Juvi, I just overexerted my magic, releasing cold over all of Magnolia is a pain. I'll be fine in a few."

Juvia pulled him down into the snow and placed his head on her lap, stroking his dark locks lovingly. She placed a kiss on his forehead and let him stay like that in the falling snow. He looked so peaceful resting in his element. And if that kiss told her anything, anything at all, she never had to be nervous with him again.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed, I quite liked writing it!

Rate, Review and have a kickass day,

KeyofAce


	3. Change

Here you go, chapter three. I hope you enjoy it and as always, I do not own the characters, setting or the series, only the plot for this. Rate and review!

* * *

_She_ never thought that the dynamic between the two of them would change; she certainly hoped that it would but part of her took their relationship as it was, platonic. She always assumed that she would love him and that he would care for her as he would Natsu, Lucy or Erza. She had thought all that until he had pulled her into her arms possessively, begged her for a chance to reflect on his changing feelings, and to her aching hearts ecstatic joy, finally kissed her to make her forget her hatred for the rain.

_He_ never though that the dynamic between the two of them would change, she was Juvia and he was Gray, guild-mates certainly, and friendly enough but to think his perception of her would change this much was, well… quite understandable really. She was to him initially _Ame Onna_ of Phantom Lord, an enemy who he had defeated without regret and yet he saved her from falling. After that she was an ally who helped to save Erza, a member of his guild, a person who's life he saved multiple times and then somewhere along their time together he was pretty sure he had died for her. But that's the kind of thing he would do for anyone in Fairy Tail right? He thought so at first until the girl refused to leave his mind for hours on end; spawning countless sleepless nights and so much sexual tension that it was suffocating for him. He could barely look at her anymore without getting indecent "Loke" thoughts. She had gone from enemy to friend to what he could only call his girlfriend now, and what shocked him was he liked it.

Juvia was a boyfriend kind of girl. She had never had a one night stand, or sex of any kind for that matter but she wouldn't kiss a man unless she was in a relationship with him. She had had a few boyfriends here and there, jerks like Bora mostly, who were only into her for her, as one had said, "tits and ass". Gray was different, yes he had copped a feel when they first fought but he was resistant to her charms, warding off her advances at all times and until tonight she thought he was completely disinterested in her.

Gray was not a girlfriend kind of guy, sure when he realised he was handsome and ripped he started to get all kinds of tail, but all that was were meaningless one night stands in Magnolia or villages he completed missions in. There was no better reward than a busty village girl to spend the night with and he found one on almost any mission he went on. Yet somehow Juvia ended that. Now he didn't want anything other than to be with the crazy water mage. To say that she was perfect was not a stretch; sure she could be a crazy, possessive, jealous stalker, but she was also gorgeous, gloriously sexy, fun, loving, nurturing and more than anything, loyal; all qualities that the ice mage valued in a woman.

Lying in the snow, his head resting against Juvia's lap, Gray looked up at her with a tired smile; turning all the rain in magnolia to snow was no easy task for any ice mage, and for one so young it was truly an impressive feat. Juvia smiled down at him, her bright blue eyes meeting his dark ones with love and affection while she stroked his hair, as snow continued to fall around them. Juvia had never felt quite so happy in her life; he was in her arms and nothing else mattered. The sun could freeze, the grass could turn blue, and Gajeel could become an opera singer but none of that would matter because she had kissed her Gray-sama.

"Juvia, I think I am ready to get up now." Gray groaned tiredly, his magic slowly but surely returning to him.

"Gray-sama are you sure you don't want to lie down any longer? It might be better for you." Juvia asked, thinly veiling the fact that she didn't want him off of her lap.

"I'm fine Juvia, c'mon we need to get you out of those clothes," she turned bright red, "_and into_ _something dry_, jeez Juvia, we aren't ready for that just yet," he flashed her a grin and a wink, "give it a week and we'll talk." Her blush darkened.

He picked himself up and offered her his hand, which she took as he pulled her up gently. She interlaced her fingers with his and leaned on him as he escorted her to Fairy Hills. The rain had darkened his hair and it clung to his face in places and she gently pushed it out of his eyes.

"Juvia likes your eyes, Gray-sama, let her at least be able to see them." She sweetly said. He grinned and then, pulling her hair into a pony tail, used his ice make to form a very thin, very flexible ice ribbon and tied it around her hair.

"Let me see yours too." She beamed.

Snow continued to fall as Juvia reflected on the kiss she shared with him an hour before. The rain that she hated so much, despised even, had been the catalyst for the amazing kiss they shared; something that she never in all her time would have expected. For the entirety of her life the rain had been a source of discomfort, sadness and misery. Yet the young pupil of Ur had pulled her from her showering misery, dragged her into the light and settled her into the love of Fairy Tail. And then, as if to mock her, it had rained on her first date with the young mage. The rain seemed to relentlessly pursue her, dampening her spirits always. It didn't seem fair to her, why should she be stuck with the rain. Al that the rain had done was lead to depression, isolation and emptiness.

"What good has the despicable rain ever done for Juvia?" she thought aloud.

"Huh? Why ask that now? It's only snowing after all." Pondered a wondering Gray as he looked down to her.

"Juvia just wishes she never had to deal with the rain, that's all."

"Maybe, but I think of it like this; I met you in the rain and I got to kiss and hold you in the rain, I think for that fact alone it isn't so bad, ya know?" Gray added.

How was it that he could put things so simply into perspective with her? All it took where some blunt and direct words from him to change her perspective on the world and what's in it. God she loved her Fullbuster, what couldn't he do. She frowned for a moment, before meeting his gaze with a blush and smiling.

"Gray-sama, Juvia too thinks that the rain is not so bad after all."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this one, I am enjoying writing them. Happy Gruvia Week to all!"


	4. First

Hello all, prompt four "First" is up and I hope you all enjoy. If you favourite or follow, please drop a review, and enjoy the read!

* * *

There is a first time for everything one does in their life; first words, first steps, first day of school, first relationship and many more. The first relationship was now upon the young ice mage Gray Fullbuster, and to say he was nervous was an understatement. Gray was not a relationship kind of guy, he was cold, distant, never getting attached to anyone more than the friendship level and yet Juvia, through all her stalking, gifts, and words of love had somehow slipped through the icy wall around his heart and settled there. Gray was happy with Juvia, extremely happy, it was simply that he didn't know what a boyfriend was supposed to do; was he meant to change completely and become a stupid romantic like those freaks Hibiki, Ren, Eve, and Ichiya at Blue Pegasus? Or was he meant to stay exactly the same as he was and maintain their same level of relationship with physical stuff and romance? This whole boyfriend thing was hard. Why was it so much easier to sleep with random girls at different villages than think about this kind of thing?

He liked Juvia a lot, but the problem was that he didn't know how to approach the boyfriend thing and if he did it wrong then he could really hurt her; something he never, ever wanted to do as long as he lived. If only there was someone he could talk to about this kind of thing. Erza maybe, no she would say something ridiculous. Maybe Cana, no she would say something about just nailing Juvia over and over. Mira is a definite no; all she would do is something crafty and probably scary. Who did that leave for him to talk to? His eyes roved around the guild until they landed on a certain blonde celestial spirit mage. Finishing his drink in one long gulp, Gray walked over to her with his hands in his pockets.

"Oi Lucy, can I talk to you outside the guild for a second?" Gray mumbled, feeling very unsure of what he was doing. Lucy looked at him funny but followed when he ushered her out of the guild.

"What's up Gray? Can I help you with something?" Lucy asked suspiciously, you never know what might happen in Fairy Tail after all.

"It's about Juvia, and I need to speak to someone who knows women better than anyone," She smiled, flattered, "that's why I need you to summon Loke." He finished.

"What?" She was dumbfounded; didn't he want to speak to her?

"Oh god you didn't think I meant you did you? No I need to speak to someone who actually understands what women want; you can't even see that you are madly in love with flame brain. Bring him out."

"What do you mean I am in love with Natsu?" she blushed hard.

"Can you just summon Loke and then you can go and tell flame brain that you love him and live happily ever after."

"Why should I do that for you?" she stated childishly, very embarrassed.

"Because I will tell Natsu if you don't." He stated equally as childishly. Gray was not messing around; he needed to talk to Loke.

Looking down in defeat Lucy pulled out her Leo key and opened the gate to the spirit world. A brilliant flash of golden light enveloped the two mages and out came Loke in his immaculate dark suit. Bowing to Lucy and creating his Light of Love he turned to see his friend Gray standing there with a bizarre look on his face.

"Hello Gray, how's it hanging?" asked the lion spirit.

"Loke, I need your help; no one knows women like you do and I need to know how to deal with Juvia."

"Is she still stalking you Gray? Go out on a date with her or just nail her or something."

"No you don't understand; we're kind of an item now. Problem is this is my first girlfriend and if I fuck up in the initial stages that's almost certainly gonna break Juvia's heart. I need your help Loke; you know more about women than anyone I know." Loke gave Gray a quizzical smile while Lucy pouted.

"Buddy you are overthinking this; we are talking about Juvia here. That girl would lick the ground you walk on and take it home if she could. Provided you aren't a violent, cheating asshole all you have to do is be yourself with her, give her the occasional gift and," he started to grin evilly, "keep her satisfied in the bedroom. That is of course if you can." Gray shot him a dirty look.

"That's easy enough to say, but I don't really know what Juvia wants specifically. Sure I can get her flowers here and there and say nice things and be all romantic but everyone is different. How can I be sure that she will like the stuff I do for her and give to her? I hate this lack of confidence and I hate being unsure of things."

"That's because this is your first relationship Gray; no one expects you to understand it all right away, especially Juvia. No one will ever be as forgiving with you as she will. Trust me." Said Lucy out of nowhere.

"So what do you think I should do? Just go and talk to her? Ask her what she wants and what she doesn't want?"

"Yes Gray, go and talk to her. Now." Commanded Lucy.

"Right, I'm off guys. Thanks." Gray said with a smile.

Gray set off to Juvia's room, a mess of thoughts racing through his mind. He knew that what he was doing was the best course of action. The ice mage figured that all he needed was to talk with Juvia; Lucy was right, she would understand if he just told her how new to this he was and how this was his first relationship. He hoped it would work out that way. Buzzing Juvia's number at Fairy Hills, he waited the few seconds before her voice rang through the intercom.

"It's Gray."

"Ah, Gray-sama, please come right up." And the door clicked open.

Gray climbed up the stair, his mind going a million miles an hour and his heart pumping even faster. He knocked on her door and waited patiently for one second before the door was ripped open and her lips were on his faster than Laxus moves. He wasn't expecting the kiss but he loved it, her tongue pushing against his lips, begging for entrance. He opened his lips and she began to hungrily explore his mouth, moaning as her need for him began to drop slightly. The beast inside her was being appeased as she tasted his lips, the icy goodness refreshing her, making her shiver in his arms. They finally broke apart, gasping for air when Juvia attempted to kiss him again only to be stopped by Gray resting his forehead against hers.

"Juvia can I come in? We need to talk." He said blushing, that kiss was fucking amazing.

"Is something wrong Gray-sama? Did Juvia do something wrong?" she looked worried as she ushered him into her room.

"No, no, it's just… Can I be honest with you?" he asked eyes downcast.

"Always." She replied, lifting his chin up to look deeply into his onyx eyes with nothing but love.

"I'm really nervous Juvia; you are my first girlfriend. I just worry that you are expecting more than I am and more than I can give. I'm just Gray, not Gray-sama."

She gave him a soft kiss and held him tightly, his head resting on her shoulder. He felt a huge sense of relief wash over him as the warmth of Juvia's love melted away his fears.

"I simply want you to want me, I want you to be happy, and I want you to be safe, Gray-sama, or should I say Gray. That is all I have ever wanted." Gray was shocked. She had dropped the suffix, talked in first person and washed away his fears.

"I will always want you Juvia, you and only you, I only want you to be happy and I only want you to be safe."

This girl amazed him; there is a first time for everything, and Gray believed he had just experienced love for the first time.

* * *

Thanks for reading, more than to halfway through now! I am loving writing for Gruvia week.


	5. Longing

Hello all, prompt five Longing is done and I am really happy with it! Please drop a review, favourite and follow! Enjoy!

* * *

Spring in magnolia was always a beautiful time; the birds were singing, flowers bloomed on every street in every colour, and the weather was always perfect. On one especially gorgeous spring day, a day warmed by the gentle caress of the sun and cooled by a wispy breeze, Juvia Lockser and Gray Fullbuster were busy cleaning her apartment. As Fairy Tail tradition, every member of Fairy Tail would help clean the guild and then Fairy Hills, even the males, getting rid of junk and giving the guild a sparkling clean feel. Magic made this easy but there was always a lot of cleaning to be done, so the whole day was taken up by cleaning. Gray had offered to help Juvia with her apartment, figuring it would be the nice thing to do for his girlfriend of the past three months. And they had been a good three months too. Gray was gradually discovering how great having a good woman in his life was; Juvia cooked and cleaned for him (even though he kept telling her that she wasn't his maid… outside the bedroom), spent hours with him on end cheering him up when he was in a bad mood, and by god she was amazing in bed. It stood to reason that Gray would be happy to help her when she mentioned the amount of clutter she had in her room. Stretching his aching back, Gray created an ice cube and used it to cool the sweat on his forehead while casting a sideways glance at Juvia while she wiped the windows down. While Gray was in his boxers (as usual) Juvia was wearing those same blue short-shorts and tank top from all those months ago and damn did she look good.

"Spring Cleaning is fun, don't you think Gray-sama?" sang Juvia as she stretched out her arms, she had been cleaning windows _all _day because Gray had insisted that he lift all the heavy stuff because he didn't want her exerting herself.

"I suppose there is a certain satisfaction to getting things done." He pondered as he came up behind her and pulled her into his embrace, arms wrapped around her waist and nuzzled into her hair.

She leaned into his embrace before turning around and kissing him chastely.

"Gray-sama could you help Juvia to rearrange her furniture? She thinks it might be a smart idea to move it now that you are here to help her, would that be ok with you?" she asked.

"Of course it is, happy to help," He smiled into her hair, "What do you need moved?"

"Oh not much really, Juvia just needs her couch moved to the other side of the room, her bookshelf's moved so that they are together, her bed pushed against the wall right under the window, her fridge moved to the back of the kitchen and I will tell you any more if I see them, ok?" she grinned wickedly as she kissed him again, much less chastely and ran her fingers up his chest.

Gray looked at her sceptically. "You planned this all along didn't you Juvi?"

"I don't know what you are talking about Gray-sama, but I promise I will make it worth your while later tonight." She winked as she walked into her room to clean the windows, hips swaying so invitingly.

Gray sighed and got to work. Juvia's furniture was not, in the end, very heavy and moving it was an easy task for the ice-maker, only having to exert minimal effort in the process. The problem was that as he moved things Juvia seemed to want him to move more things than initially to match this new design she had made on the fly. After only an hour her apartment had changed so many times Gray thought he was losing his mind. Doing as Juvia had just instructed, Gray started to pull out all the boxes in Juvia's cupboard to rearrange them and throw out anything that she did not need or want; which was very little, mostly waste paper or cardboard. He had to hand it to the girl, she was organised. There was a box or container or tub for anything that one might have in their home; sewing materials, electrical, batteries, quilts, pillows, mission mementos, Gray-sama, towels… wait, _Gray-sama_? What the hell?

The box was fairly large, about as big as a microwave, coloured white with black edges and _Gray-sama_ written on the front and on the top surrounded by blue love hearts. Curious and a little fearful of what he may find, Gray lifted the lid and placed it gently on top of the box marked "_sexy things to wear for Gray-sama_" and peered inside. What he found was several of the shirts that he was sure he had lost because of his "habit" along with multiple pairs of his pants. Deciding to keep them there so that he could have a few changes of clothes, he delved deeper into the box. He pulled out all kinds of things relating to him; his King outfit from Fantasia, the torn sleeves he wore when he fought Lyon and Chelia, and countless other small mementos from him or relating to him. As he delved deeper, he noticed a smaller, brown box tied together by a white ribbon. Pulling the ribbon open and opening the box up, he saw a pile of neatly folded pieces of paper with his name on them. Reasoning that his name was on them meant they were for him, he picked up the first paper and gently unfolded it.

_Dear Gray-sama,_

_Juvia met you the other day and she cannot contain herself; she wants nothing more than to talk to you again although you probably still think she wishes you harm. All Juvia wishes is that she could talk to you again. She can't seem to get up the courage to talk to you but she wants to so badly. She will think of something Gray-sama, she will contact you somehow._

_Love,_

_Juvia._

Gray found this to be sweet, sad, and cute all at once. He wished, knowing what he knew that he could have had that extra time with her; he regretted not paying more attention to her sooner before picking up another at random.

_Dear Gray-sama,_

_Today you asked Juvia to be your Queen of Fantasia. She is so happy! She never thought that you would consider her for this honour; she assumed after all that you would pick someone like Lucy or Erza, but this just means that you must be accepting Juvia! Juvia wonders what you really think of her Gray-sama. She at first thought you had no wish to reciprocate and that you didn't see anything in her but now that you have asked her such a thing she truly believes that she is getting closer to you, and while you don't know this Gray-sama, she wants that more than anything else in the world._

_All of her love,_

_Juvia._

Now that was a good memory. It was the first time he began to notice how much he cared for her. Had his mind not gotten the better of him, he was close to beating Freed to death for putting Cana and _especially _Juvia in that battle rune. He was glad that she accepted his request for her to join him on his Fantasia float; hoping his paper thin "our magic is complimentary" line would be believable when really, he just wanted to spend some more time with her getting to know her. His curiosity piqued, he picked up another letter, swearing to himself that after that one he would stop; while they were addressed to him, she never actually sent them after all.

_Dear Gray-sama_

_Juvia misses you terribly. She wishes you didn't go on that Oracion Seis mission without her; how can she protect you when she is not with you? Only Gajeel-kun and Mira-san managed to convince her to stay here and wait for you but it has been several days and we have not received a word from any of you; Juvia worries. Please come home safe Gray-sama, she misses you._

_All of her love and more,_

_Juvia._

Did she really worry about him so much? She must have always felt about him what he felt about her now. Reading just one more couldn't hurt, after all he needed to know these things… for some reason.

_Dear Gray-sama_

_I had that nightmare once again; the one where Lyon tells me to look out and I foolishly don't react… and it costs you your life. I scream your name without the suffix, cry, beg you to live and tell you I love you, and you don't answer, because you are gone. Your blood is everywhere, all over my hands and all over your gorgeous face. I scream, more and more, whilst Lyon calls for Chelia. But none of that matters because you are gone. You are out of my life and I am empty because I have lost you. That is when I wake up, tears streaming down my face and I have to remind myself that all that I witnessed was a dream. I have to assure myself that you are alive by getting dressed and going to your apartment. I don't wake you, but I stare at you until I see you exhale and turn over in your covers because that basic movement is enough to calm me, and I know that my love is alive and well. I wish I could accept this recurring nightmare as a dream and nothing else but that just isn't the case and I know that it isn't. I saw this happen at Crocus, I know I did. Whatever higher power saved you is the reason I can sometimes sleep soundly because I at least know you live. Gray-sama there is so much love I want to give you, so much I want so say because the idea of leaving things unsaid terrifies me to no end. So if I say it here, I can say it anywhere; I love you Gray Fullbuster._

_With all the love anyone could give,_

_Juvia._

Gray didn't cry, never cried; but he could not steady his shaking or the one warm tear dropping slowly down the side of his right cheek.

"Gray-sama are you finished yet?" Juvia asked sweetly as she entered the room. He quickly turned to her.

"Do you still have nightmares about my death?" he demanded, his gaze piercing. She froze.

"Juvia I read the letters, some of them anyway, do you still have nightmares about my death?" She avoided his gaze; his eyes harsh.

"Yes, Juvia does occasionally have nightmares about her Gray-sama dying." She admitted softly. Talking about those dreams was hard at the best of times.

"Don't. Please don't, I'm alive Juvi," he took her hand and placed it on his chest, "feel that? That is the proof that I am here. I am not going away anytime soon."

"Juvia knows that Gray-sama, but what happens if we get in a situation like that again?"

"That is easy, I take the hit again. If you think for a second that I wouldn't, then I feel you don't understand how much I care about you."

"Gray-sama, Juvia knows how much you care about her. She just doesn't want another situation like what happened at Crocus to happen. She couldn't handle that."

"And what if it does? I won't apologize if I die for you, that would be a good death for me!" his voice raised a little, his icy anger heating up.

"Juvia doesn't want you to die; you didn't see her die that day did you? No you didn't!" Gray was silenced. "Juvia saw you die Gray-sama, and no matter how much you try you won't understand the void left in her the minute that laser pierced your head. I missed you Gray, straight away I felt that I had lost everything I had ever wanted, had, or loved. I may agree with you on most things Gray, that is true enough, but this is something I have to put my foot down on; you don't know that pain and I hope to god you never do. Juvia in one second lost you, then she longed for you and then she missed you. You were gone Gray-sama, gone."

"I'm sorry Juvia, I won't lie; I won't think twice if that situation arises again. You may have to long for me, you may have to miss me, but at least you will be able to do those things. And that will be enough for me."

* * *

There we go, only two prompts remaining; Happy Gruvia Week and thanks for reading!

KeyofAce


	6. Heat

Prompt six "Heat". This one is a lemon, I won't lie, but I think the idea of sex in this context works at this point in the story. As always, favourite, review, follow, and most of all, Enjoy!

* * *

Magnolia was unseasonably hot; the air was thick with humidity, the ground like a hot plate, and the wind was nothing more than a sweltering gust. The heat and Gray had never agreed; he being an ice mage found it to be a damper of his spirits and everyone always seemed to come to him for refreshment. Natsu was never nicer to him than on especially hot days it seemed, because even though that idiot could actually swallow fire he couldn't stand a thirty five degree Celsius day. He always ended up exhausted after days like these and to say it was taxing his already foul mood would be an understatement. He and Juvia didn't typically fight, he never found a problem in her for the most part and the day she found a flaw in him was the day he expected hell to freeze over. Yet somehow she had picked the apparent "flaw" of caring about her and decided to make that into something to fight about. Who the hell did she think she was to tell him that he couldn't die for her if he wanted to? Even worse was that she hadn't texted him, visited him or even told Erza to curb stomp him. The fact that it wasn't pouring with rain meant that he was probably the only one in a bad mood, hell she might have absorbed all the moisture around him to keep him sweating out of spite. To put it simply, Gray was frustrated, hot, and pissed off all at one; never a good combination for the young Fullbuster.

If nothing else than to kill some time, Gray decided it would be best to go for a walk around Magnolia to clear his head. By then Juvia may have already come to about her irrational feelings. Grabbing his lightest shirt singlet and a pair of board shorts, Gray got dressed and walked to his door, freezing some of the moisture around him for an icy treat. Pulling his door open he nearly had a heart attack when he noticed Juvia standing right in front of him, looking just as shocked as he was; he had most likely scared her as much as she had scared him.

"Juvia…" he exhaled, he really was not in the mood for another fight, especially in the heat.

"Hello, Gray-sama. May Juvia come in?" She asked innocently, eyes averted from his.

"Yeah, I guess." He stepped back and let her enter his apartment.

"Juvia needs to talk to Gray-sama, seriously talk with him. She very much wishes that he understand that Juvia hates the idea of him dying for her, loathes it actually. But she also wishes that Gray-sama knows that she understands where he is coming from and that if she could, she would take the hit for Gray-sama, even if he wouldn't want her to. Juvia would also die happily for Gray-sama just as she knows he would for her."

"Juvia, I understand that you feel that way, but you need to understand that I don't want you taking an attack for me if ever that situation should arise. That is not your job, it's mine." He said, taking a commanding step closer to her.

"Unfortunately Gray-sama that is not your choice. If Juvia wishes to be harmed to protect you and she acts on that wish, it is hypocritical of you to be angry at her when you would always do the same." She stepped towards him.

"Juvi." He was so close to her now.

"Gray-sama." She could feel his breath tickling the top of her hair.

He pulled her close and kissed her, smashing his lips against hers violently as if to pour out all the emotion he had been holding back over the last day into the one act of affection, all his love, anger, sadness, and passion spilling into her in this one kiss. Juvia kissed back hard, her powerful love for the man flowing into him as she sucked on his lower lip and ran her hands up his chest in the way that he liked. Her hands soon found his hair and she entangled them in it, rubbing his scalp and tugging at the dark, spikey locks. His hands settled for rubbing her waist up and down, pulling her light blue summer dress up as he went letting her toned stomach show and his eyes fell upon the sensual flare of her wide, luscious hips.

She grabbed the bottom of his singlet and dragged it up his abs, taking the time to trace them before she pulled it over his head, breaking the kiss for only a second. Not wanting to be outdone, he pulled her dress up and lifted it over her head, and while she lifted up her arms, he quickly undid her bra-strap letting it fall loosely away from her chest yet still covering her. Her face flushed, Juvia yanked her bra off and undid Gray's shorts and the two of them were left in nothing but their lower most under garments.

"Gray, please." She breathed, dropping the suffix. Not one to disappoint, Gray guided her to his room and gently removed her panties.

"You're beautiful, Juvi."

He pressed into her and found a steady rhythm, her small delight filled moans guiding him as he gradually sped up. Desperately needing to be closer to him, Juvia wrapped her creamy white legs around his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck, whispering into his ear her deepest innermost thoughts. Gray sped up, needing to be one with her, needing to feel her all over him; her gradually louder mewls and moans riling him up, increasing his desire for her till he could barely contain it. Juvia couldn't take it anymore and she felt the tightening knot in her belly suddenly release, her climax shaking her to her core.

"Gray-sama, lie down." She purred, he wasn't finished and she wanted more her way.

He did as he was told and lay against the bed as she lined him up with her core and dropped down, moaning with delight as he sucked in a breath. Juvia leaned down and kissed him passionately as she bucked and grinded on him in carnal pleasure. A sheen of hot sweat covered the two of them, her movements heating the room up further. Not wanting to be completely outdone, Gray reached up and gently groped her breasts, pumping cold magic to his fingertips and rubbed his thumb over her hard nipples making her shiver pleasurably, tingles running all through her body.

"Juvi, I'm close." Gray whispered through groans.

"I know Gray, I am too."

Juvia grinded her hips over him, kissing him sensually while one of his hand cupped her breast; the other rubbing up and down her inner thigh. The inner tension the two of them were feeling began to slowly fade away, the physical love they shared washing away their anger and frustration. Juvia's inner muscles began to tighten, creating incredible tightness around Gray before she screamed his name in her release causing him to finish inside of her. She collapsed on top of him out of sheer exhaustion, face nuzzling into his shoulder while he ran his fingertips gently up her spine as the two of them bathed in post-orgasmic bliss.

"I'm sorry Juvi, I know it must be hard to dream about losing a loved one so much. I know I would go insane if I kept seeing you die. I don't ever want to lose you." He whispered into her ear, releasing his cold magic to keep her cool in the heat.

"Juvia is sorry too Gray-sama, she is just fearful of losing you." She breathed, still very much exhausted.

"I am not going anywhere, I promise you. I'm gonna stay with you until the end, I promise."

He pulled the blanket up over them and pulled her into his embrace, cuddling her under the blanket; he didn't care about the heat. He would keep her cool enough if it meant she would stay like that with him.

* * *

Well there you go, I hope that was at least semi-tasteful. I am so sad that there is only one more prompt to go. Thanks for reading,

KeyofAce


	7. Forever

Hello all, this is the final prompt and therefore final chapter but I would like to thank all of you who followed, favourited and reviewed, you guys are the best. Enjoy!

* * *

It had been a year. A fantastic, crazy, wonderful, exciting year and Juvia felt like the luckiest girl in the world. She had been with Gray for a year longer that she every thought she would be and that made her ecstatic and hopefully many more to come. Gray had taken the day off from the guild; no missions, no fighting, no Lucy, no Natsu, no Lucy, no Erza, and most importantly no Lucy. The whole day was for her and for her alone. He had made her breakfast in bed, gave her a platinum necklace, (he had been doing more missions with her, which meant less destruction, and as a result more pay) and had promised her one more gift later that night. All that was left was for Juvia to give Gray his gifts, and there were a lot of them; a new chain for his sword necklace, a whole mess of new clothes that she thought would suit him, several boxes of cold treats she assumed he would like and something that the woman at the lingerie store told her would he would like; he always said she looked good in blue so she decided she would wear those that very night.

It was truly hard work wrapping up all of the gifts that she had bought him but after two hours, she was done. Every package was wrapped in blue paper with dozens of small snowflakes dotting the crisp surface, and tied together neatly with a white bow. All that she needed to do now was to somehow figure a way to transport the incredible number of gifts to her boyfriend's home minus the lingerie; she was wearing that. Deciding to get some help in carrying things, she called in a few favours that a few Dragon Slayers owed her; namely Natsu and Gajeel. Juvia managed to give them incredibly good advice on how to approach Lucy and Levy and she believed she deserved compensation for her work.

Gajeel and Natsu were begrudgingly roped into carrying the mountain of presents that she had purchased for Gray, Natsu complaining especially loudly to the point that Juvia had to, in a very ladylike fashion, kick him in the shins. By the time they all reached Gray's apartment, Juvia had them wait downstairs while she turned into water and moved through his pipes to make sure he was home. To her (perverted) delight she saw him out of the many holes in the shower head. Running the other way through the pipe, she reformed in front of the two slayers, heavily blushing, and they could only accurately guess what she saw.

"Was ice princess stripping? Is that why you're blushing?" Gajeel and Natsu laughed in unison. Ever the lady, Juvia took the parcels they carried and delicately balanced them on top of the ones she had piled in her arms, and then doused both dragon slayers down with plenty of water. When the shock finally wore off, Natsu and Gajeel looked around so they could offer some kind of payback, only to find the water mage had disappeared.

Gray had just gotten out of the shower and was towelling off in the living room when he almost had a heart attack hearing a key slide into his door. Realising it was the only person he gave a spare key to, he smiled in Juvia's direction as he wrapped the towel around his lower half so that she didn't jump his bones the minute she saw him as she had in the past. What he locked eyes with, instead of her gorgeous azure orbs, was a walking stack of presents. He almost freaked out and attacked it, before realising that the idea of walking presents was the most ridiculous thing he had ever come up with. Juvia waddled in, the packages swaying precariously until Gray came up and pulled the top half of the pile off and set them down on his coffee table. Juvia made a soft sound in appreciation as she set down the rest of the packages.

"Juvi, we already had Christmas a month ago." Gray deadpanned; looking at the monumental amount of gifts that were wrapped in what he could only assume to be Christmas paper.

"No, silly, these are Gray-sama's anniversary presents. Juvia didn't know exactly what you wanted so she bought a whole bunch of things she hopes you will like." She replied sweetly.

"Are you kidding me? These are all for me? I didn't do enough!" he thought aloud, feeling suddenly terrible that all he had done was get her a necklace, dinner reservations, and that.

"Gray-sama, Juvia loves your present. She just went a little overboard in trying to find you something that you might like. But look, she is wearing the necklace right now." She bent over, her necklace and her cleavage flashing at the young ice mage.

"Ok," he smiled genuinely; the smile he saved for her, "can I open up my gifts now?"

"Juvia thought that you would never ask her."

After an hour of tearing up paper and thank you kisses, Gray had a fridge full of snacks, a wardrobe full of a whole bunch of new clothes (Juvia had really good taste, or at least new his) and a brand spanking new steel chain around his neck. Putting on his some of his new clothes, a white jacket and dark pants with a blue shirt (similar enough to his old clothes to be comfortable but far more stylish to boot) Gray grabbed Juvia's hand and the two set out to the restaurant Gray had booked a table for.  
The restaurant was lavishly decorated, designed specifically for couples in its red coloured style. The floor was red, the walls were red and the curtains were red. Only the tablecloths were not a shade of red, rather they were black; giving the whole place a modern vibe that still had an air of sensuality and closeness. Gray had picked a booth next to a window where they could look out onto the river in Magnolia while they enjoyed their anniversary dinner. Juvia was always pleasant company and now that a year had passed the two of them had reached a comfortable place where they had already felt each other out and all there was left to do was make memories.

Gray took the time in the middle of his meal to stare at her and take the time to (not for the first or last time) appreciate her beauty. There was no finer woman around; her long waves of hair falling around her shoulders, cascading down like a waterfall, her beautiful blue eyes that were always shining so brightly, her plump, pink lips that he adored kissing, her cute little nose, and her beautiful pale skin. He felt as lucky as anyone ever was; she had chosen him, had stuck by him all that time he had ignored her advances because he was too dense to notice them and continued to love him.

He knew how much she loved him, it was obvious. She would tell him she loved him every now and then. Not so much that it began to lose its impact but just enough that it reminded him, whenever she said it, that he had her in his life, her whole being was devoted to him and him alone. She loved him and nothing would change that. But did she know just how much he loved her? How much he needed her, craved her when she wasn't around? He feared the idea that she didn't know, he feared leaving things unsaid, especially in the uncertain career they had chosen.

"Hey, Juvi, do you wanna go for a walk?" he asked, wanting some privacy.

"Sure, Gray-sama, where to?" she asked, smiling softly at him while she ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm not sure, maybe the river or the park?"

"The river sounds nice."

"Ok, let's get out of here, I'll get the cheque."

Taking her hand in his own and interlacing their fingers, Gray and Juvia walked hand in hand to the park, a comfortable silence settling over the two of them. They found a bench and sat down, Juvia resting her head against his chest while he wrapped his arm around her to keep her warm. Gray took untangled his hand from her and stroked her hair for a few moments. Looking down at her lovingly he took her hand in his own and gently touched her ring finger. Thinking now or never, he wrapped his thumb and index finger around her ring finger, forming an 'O' shape. Taking his hand away he focused his magic to his thumb and index finger, a beautiful ring of intricately carved ice formed with a raindrop shaped jewel of ice at the top. The pain subsided after a second.

"Happy anniversary, Juvia." He said as he slipped the ring onto her finger. She gasped and looked down at it.

"Gray-sama it's beautiful?" her eyes started to water.

"This ring is made of my strongest magic, you never saw me come close to using it, but I can guarantee you that it will never melt. Like my love for you, it will last forever, Juvia. In the world we live in, there is nothing I fear more than leaving things unsaid so I will say it, I love you Juvia, I love you so much and I never want to lose you, I want to be with you forever." She shed tears of joy, finally hearing him say what she had wanted to hear for years on end.

"I love you too, Gray-sama."

* * *

And there you go, it was a joy writing this and I would just like to mention that I have decided to take requests; so if you want a particular say Gruvia, Grana, Nalu, GaLe or something of the type done (doesn't have to be Fairy Tail) just send me a private message!

Have a wonderful day,

KeyofAce


End file.
